Anvil (Oblivion)
Anvil is the political capital of County Anvil. It is the westernmost city in Cyrodiil, located along the Abecean Sea. The Great Chapel of Dibella, where followers of the Nine Divines seek her blessing, dominates its skyline. Anvil has a local guildhall for both the Mages Guild and the Fighters' Guild. In the northeast portion of Anvil lies the statue of the Selkie of West Ferry, who is said to guide sailors along the Gold Coast. Castle Anvil, home of Countess Millona Umbranox, lies on a small island just to the south of the city. Another landmark in Anvil is the Benirus Manor, which is one of the largest houses in Cyrodiil. Description The seat of Anvil County is by the sea, and at first glance, is very pretty, but when you examine it closely, turns out to be quite unpleasant. The water views are charming, but on the docks and in the harbor district outside of town you will find many sailors, and tramps, and dirty persons of little worth. Castle Anvil is clean and well-ordered, and within the town walls, some houses are bright and cheerful, but others are derelict and abandoned, or shabby and neglected, with plaster fallen in patches from the stonework, and lunatics and drunkards can be encountered everywhere. Count and Countess The ruler of Anvil is Countess Millona Umbranox. Her husband, Corvus Umbranox, disappeared many years ago, and most of Anvil's citizens seem to think that she is better off without him, because he was a light and frivolous person, and given to loose and riotous behavior likely to promote scandal. The Countess herself is a righteous and godly woman, and an excellent ruler, well-loved by the people. Districts of Anvil Castle Anvil lies outside the town walls, south of the town, overlooking the harbor, and is reached by gate from Chapelgate. Within the town wall there are three districts: Chapelgate in the east, Westgate in the west, and Guildgate between Chapelgate and Westgate. Harborside lies outside the town walls, south of the town, and is reached by gate from Westgate District. Layout Castle Anvil lies outside the town walls, south of the town, overlooking the harbor, and is reached by gate from Chapelgate. Within the town wall there are three districts: Chapelgate in the east, Westgate in the west, and Guildgate between Chapelgate and Westgate. Harborside lies outside the town walls, south of the town, and is reached by gate from Westgate District. Chapelgate A more beautiful chapel may not be seen in all of Cyrodiil. A quiet garden for meditation with a fine statue of Dibella lies between the chapel and the town wall, and across from the chapel is a lovely garden and covered arcade where worshippers are protected from the elements. Regretably, the people of Anvil seem little inclined to appreciate these advantages, and are seldom seen worshipping in the chapel. The primate of the chapel is a vain and shallow woman. The Countess can be seen regularly attending services. Guildgate The most prosperous part of Anvil is entered by Guildgate, or Main Gate, or North Gate. Here side by side may be seen the handsomest and ugliest of Anvil buildings. The guilds are kept clean and in good repair, and both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild are unusually ambitious and industrious by Cyrodiil's common standard. The head of the Mages Guild, Carahil, is a scholar of good reputation and an outspoken enemy of necromancy, summoning, and the dark arts. The Fighters Guild here is well staffed and active, and shows no sign of the fickleness and poor morale of chapters elsewhere in Cyrodiil. However, next to the Mages Guild is a ruin, long boarded up and abandonded, and a prominent eyesore. Westgate This is the residential district of Anvil. The houses here are shabby and ill-kept. The people are untidy and dull, with the exception of Anvil's famous citizen, the Argonian authoress, Quillweave, who produces books celebrating the misadventures and schemes of the lower and criminal classes. Harborside The docks are rotten and ill repair, and all manner of smells issue forth from the holds of ships and ramshackled warehouses. Shiftless persons gather here to bask in the sun, gossip, chatter, and plot how to beg or steal gold for wine and ale. Here a good woman named Mirabelle Monet runs a house for homeless sailors. There is a very appealing lighthouse south of the harbor, from which one can contemplate a distant and less disagreeable view of Anvil's Caste, town, and its harbor setting.